


Alligator

by Butterflyfish



Series: The Walking Dead one word prompt one shots [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflyfish/pseuds/Butterflyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not one to cheat, I had Togo through with this one. I have no knowledge of Alligators or their movements, so just made this up on the spot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alligator

**Author's Note:**

> I set up a random word generator as I am not tumblr proficient

It was just getting light. They'd been on the road with nowhere to stay and barely anything to eat for a month or more, and Daryl was starting to lose confidence. 

he hadn't caught anything for days, and the rabbits and squirrels appeared to have all either been eaten or moved out. 

He wasn't sure how they'd ended up in the wetlands. With winter coming they didn't want to hang around too long, Gators were quite a threat to humans if they got hungry and with a lack of small mammals.

Rick had asked him if they could catch one, the meat was supposed to be good, but Daryl doubted his bolts would get through the tough hide, the thick and leathery skin. He doubted he would be able to skin it, and wouldn't know what to do with it when he did.

movement caught his eye to the left of where the group slept. Slow movement, he turned his head and saw a gator stalking his family. 

It was time to see if his bolts could get through, it seemed.

 


End file.
